harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Amycus Carrow
Professor Amycus Carrow"JKRowling.com Section: F.A.Q." from MuggleNet is a Death Eater, and the brother of Alecto Carrow. In 1997, he became Defence Against the Dark Arts professor, which for all intents and purposes simply became "Dark Arts". He liked to punish and torture the students, according to Neville Longbottom, he and his sister "made Umbridge look tame". He was eventually tortured by Harry Potter when he spat on Professor McGonagall's face. He was also Imperiused and tied up in Ravenclaw Tower by Professor McGonagall before the Battle of Hogwarts. After the battle, he was likely sent to Azkaban. Biography First Wizarding War The Carrows were supporters of Lord Voldemort during the First Wizarding War, but managed to avoid being imprisoned in Azkaban. He also didn't search for his master, believing that Voldemort was gone forever. Although they believed that the Dark Lord would not return, they returned to him once he did and took part in the Second Wizarding War. Second Wizarding War Although Amycus believed that Voldemort would not return, he and his sister most likely participated in Voldemort's return and started to serve him again. Battle of the Astronomy Tower and Bellatrix Lestrange.]] Amycus participated in the assault on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry orchestrated by Draco Malfoy, that resulted in the death of Albus Dumbledore. He retreated with his sister after being hit by Impediment Jinxes by Harry Potter. Appointment at Hogwarts After the fall of the Ministry of Magic in 1997, Amycus was appointed the new Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor at Hogwarts. However, it simply became the Dark Arts during his reign. He and his sister were the ones to hand out punishment to rule breakers, which involved beating up and torturing the students. Amycus even had the students in his class use the Cruciatus Curse on students who broke the rules. Battle of Hogwarts By 1998, Amycus and Alecto were instructed by Lord Voldemort to keep watch in the Ravenclaw Common room where Harry Potter might go during his Horcrux hunt. His sister kept watch but was stunned by Luna Lovegood. Amycus got Minerva McGonagall to let him into the Ravenclaw Common room, where he noticed his sister was stunned and no Harry Potter. He planned to pass it off on the students, and when Professor McGonagall objected, he spat in her face. This caused Harry to use the Cruciatus Curse on him, which knocked him out; he was subsequently tied up. Post-War Amycus and his sister were sent to Azkaban after the Battle of Hogwarts and Voldemort's defeat. Physical Description He is described as being squat and lumpy, with a lopsided leer and a wheezy giggle, much like his sister. He also had black hair. Personality and Traits Amycus was a sadistic man who enjoyed punishing and torturing students, and ordering them to perform the Cruciatus Curse on students given detention. He was also a coward, as he planned to blame the Ravenclaw students for allegedly forcing Alecto to press her Dark Mark so that they would be punished by Voldemort instead of himself, and demanded that McGonagall support him. Behind the scenes * In Greek mythology, Amycus was the son of the sea god Poseidon and the nymph Melia. He was a boxer as well as a soldier in the Trojan War. *''Amycus'' is also genus of South American spiders. *''Amycus'' may come from the Latin amicus, meaning "friend" (However this is ironic, because Amycus is obviously not a 'friend'). *Amycus Carrow is played by Ralph Ineson in the film adaptation of the Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince. Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows'' (Film) Notes and references fr:Amycus Carrow ru:Амикус Кэрроу Carrow, Amycus Carrow, Amycus Carrow, Amycus Category:Defence Against the Dark Arts Professors at Hogwarts Carrow, Amycus Carrow, Amycus Carrow, Amycus Carrow, Amycus